Raised By a Cyborg REWRITTEN
by Zumatra Alder
Summary: The night Harry was left at the Dursleys, a cyborg Jedi by the name Zumatra Alder (OC) comes and picks him up. Watch as Harry grows up under the care of the Jedi, and discovers the meaning of his destiny. Slight Dumbledore bashing and Ron bashing. Will add Avengers soon. Multi-verse
1. Prolouge

The November night was cold as a figure walked down the dark street of Privet Drive. The figure walked with a slight limp, as if her one leg was heavier than the other.

Seeing three other figures bathed in light, the first figure stopped, hiding in the shadows.

One of the figures she saw enormous, one had a long, silvery beard, and the other was the only female in the group.

The woman in the shadows watched as the man with silvery beard placed a bundle on the ground in front of the ground. Then the three turned and left, the enormous man getting on a type of bike and flying off, while the woman transformed into a cat and slinked off.

The last of the three stood in the light, gazing at the spot where the woman was hiding. He shook his head, then disappeared with a _pop!_ And all of the streetlights once again illuminated the night.

Now bathed in light, the woman walked over to the bundle, where she could sense a life form from.

"Well now," the woman said, kneeling down to look at the bundle lying on the doorstep to the house. "You are different." The woman tilted her head, her gray eyes glowing in the light, and her black hair falling into her face.

She scooped up the bundle, disregarding the fact that the boy's new home was here. She had 'seen' the boy's fate, and decided she and her friends would do a much better job at raising the boy.

The baby in the bundle of the blanket cuddled closer to the woman's chest. The woman chuckled slightly.

"Come on, little one," she said, standing up and walking away from the house, "let's bring you to your new home."

With that, the woman walked off towards the ship that waited a few blocks away.


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings and Rescues

**IMPORTANT A/N: The OC I am using is a character of a D &D game of Star Wars. I created her myself, and the game took place during the Knights of the Old Republic. Some other characters from the game (or characters from my friends) will make cameos, as this takes place after the Mandalorian Wars, and the Jedi Civil War. All of the facts and history about Zumatra (my character) comes from the game that my friends and I are playing. Hope you enjoy the story and make sure to leave a review!**

 **Chapter One**

The next day, Zuma set out with Harry to pick up some supplies. She would, after all, need things to take help her take care of the one-year old. She walked to the nearest baby store, and put Harry into the grocery cart.

She gathered up all the supplies she needed, and headed out to the checkout. Thankfully, she thought ahead of time, and got a job to earn the planet's- or at least the country's- money, since this planet did not take credits.

"Adopting?" the friendly cashier asked.

"Pretty much. I found him on my doorstep last night, with a letter saying that his parents died in a fire, and that he doesn't have any other relatives to live with," Zuma half-lied.

"Oh, poor thing," the cashier said. "What about his godparents?"

"Godparents?" Zuma asked, confused. She had never heard such a term before.

"Those are usually the friends or relatives given the responsibility of taking care of the child should the parents have died or are somehow incapable of taking care of the child."

"Ah. I don't know if Harry has any godparents, or if they themselves are incapable of taking care of the child," Zuma explained.

"Well, you should ask the person who gave you the child," the cashier said, totaling up the amount.

"If I knew who they were, I'd ask," Zuma sighed. "But, this is not the first time I had to take care of someone else's child. At the Temple I lived at, we had children of all ages, and we older ones sometimes had to take care of the younger ones."

"Hm. At least you have some experience raising a child. Most people your age are just starting out."

"Well, you should at least gather some experience somehow before setting off on the journey of raising your own."

"Right you are, Miss. Well, have a good day!"

"You too!"

Zuma paused outside the shop. She had a lot to carry, and a baby as well. She was quiet in a predicament.

"Need some help, Miss?"

Zuma whirled around at the sound of a familiar voice. Her eyes widened as she took in the tall form of her former friend and killer.

"Malice?!"

"Zumatra?" the man blinked in surprise, recognition settling in. "So, you're still alive? Your friends managed to revive you?"

"Just barely," Zuma replied, a bit on edge.

"Relax Zumi, I'm not here to kill you," Malice laughed, approaching her.

"How should I believe you?" Zuma spat. "You killed me, remember?"

Malice's face dropped. He sighed.

"Zumi, that was ages ago. I've redeemed myself since then," Malice explained. "Revan turned out to be still alive, and had returned to the Jedi. Malak's dead now. So, I turned back to the Jedi."

"Revan's still alive? Last I saw him, Malak destroyed his ship's bridge, and killed Revan."

"Yeah, well turns out, Bastila managed to save Revan. And the Jedi Council wiped his memory."

Zuma gaped at the Sith Assassin. "Why would they do that?" she asked.

"To prevent Revan from going down the same path," Malice said. "They wanted their prodigal student back. And they wanted him to kill Malak."

Zuma paused, taking it all in. Then she heard Harry sneeze.

"Come on," Malice said, "we should get back to your home, before the little one here catches a cold."

Nodding reluctantly, Zuma took Harry in one arm, and some bags in the other. Malice took the rest of the bags, and together, they walked towards Zuma's ship.

"So, how does one go from a ferocious Jedi warrior to being a mother?" Malice asked.

"I found him on the doorstep to his relatives, a day after his parents perished. I had a vision the night it happened, and saw Harry being abused by his relatives."

"So, you took him in."

Zuma nodded. "I just couldn't leave Harry to be neglected by his family. He has a lot of potential, and his is also Force-sensitive."

Malice nodded, and the two continued to walk in silence, until they reached Zuma's ship.

"A Corellian Freighter?"

"Hey, the _MANDO'S TREACHARY_ was home. So, I went with the same type of ship."

"Yeah, but I expected you to at least live in a house or something."

Zuma shrugged. "I'm just more used to living in a ship, nowadays."

"So am I, but I still managed to get myself an apartment."

"Well, good for you."

Malice chuckled, and Zuma almost smiled. Almost.

She couldn't let her defenses completely down, since Malice did kill her. Although it was under Malak's order. And the times before that, he let her and her friends get away…

Zuma shook her head. No, she could not let her defenses down for even a moment.

Dropping the bags into the main hold, Zuma turned towards Malice.

"Thanks for your help," she said stiffly, indicating in her tone that he should leave.

"Zumatra," Malice began.

"Leave it, Malice. I don't want anything to do with you."

Malice gave her a saddened look. "I really am sorry about killing you. I didn't want to do it."

"And yet you did," Zuma said, glaring at Malice.

"It was because of Malak. I would have let you go if it weren't for Malak."

"Are you sure it was because of him? Or were you afraid of my friends showing up?"

Malice grimaced. "Both, actually." Zuma nodded in satisfaction.

"Well, now you can leave me alone again," she said. She really didn't want anything to do with Malice.

"Zumatra, you can't take care of the youngling by yourself," Malice said, changing the subject.

"Sure, I can. I've heard of lots of mothers and fathers who take care of the children when their significant other is away for war."

"But we are no longer at war, Zumatra."

"No, but I can take care of Harry by myself."

Blue eyes bore into gray ones, as Malice stared at Zuma. Harry glanced between the two, and then let a loud one loose, causing him to giggle. Zuma glanced at Harry, and decided it was time to change his diaper.

"We'll talk more later," she said, grabbing the things she needed to change Harry's diaper.

Malice smiled slightly, as Zuma left the lounge to the medical bay.

She set the baby down on the examination table, and got out a diaper, some wipes, and some sanitation gloves. Harry watched Zuma with fascination, and when she pulled off the glove off her right hand, Harry garbled in what seemed to be amazement.

Zuma smiled and gave a small laugh, flexing her metal digits. Harry flexed his own little hand, his other hand in his mouth. Shaking her head in amusement, Zuma pulled on the sanitation gloves and got to work changing Harry's diaper.

When she finished, she put on a new set of clothes on the one-year-old, and took him back to the lounge, where Malice waited.

Only, when she arrived, there was an old man sitting with Malice.

"-and I'm positive that she won't give him up," she heard Malice say.

"Who are you, and how did you get onto my ship?" Zuma asked the old man angrily.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, and I was invited in by this young gentleman," the man said, standing up and gesturing to Malice. Zuma glared at Malice and he had the decency to look sheepish.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"My dear, I simply wish to take Harry back to his relatives," Dumbledore said.

"No," Zuma said firmly. "I've seen what they could do to Harry. They are abusive and neglectful. They not only hate magic, they _despise_ it."

"I'm sure Harry's aunt will understand…"

"Will understand what? That Harry needs to be raised by a caring, nurturing family. He has so much potential, and all that could be preserved if he is given to the right family. If he goes to the Durselys, his potential will be wasted."

"There are some things that you non-magic folk cannot comprehend-"

"Cannot comprehend?! Look, old man, I have fought in wars that spread across galaxies. I've died, been spaced, and come back to life. My hand and leg are metal prosthetics, my heart cannot beat on its own and needs a pacemaker to keep it going. I've got replacement esophagus and trachea, and my bones are made of metal. And the only reason I am talking to you now, since my language center is basically kaput, is because of the language chips placed in my brain. Then, my friend accidentally turns me into basically a vegetable before returning me back to normal. If there is anything I cannot comprehend, it is how I am still alive after all the Bantha shit I've been through."

Albus fell silent, his face falling and seeming to age several decades. Malice was avoiding looking at Zuma, who was focused on Albus.

"We're not entirely non-magical," Malice spoke up, breaking the heavy silence. "We have something known as the Force."

"And what, say, does this Force do?" Albus asked, turning to the more friendlier side of the conversation.

"Telekinesis, telepathy, and such," Malice said. He lifted one of the bags that Zuma left on the floor with his telekinesis and placed it gently back down.

"Splendid," Albus said, though his cheerfulness seemed to have been forced.

"Back to the subject at hand," Zuma said strictly, not happy with this diverge in topic. " _Why_ does Harry have to live with his relatives?" Her gray eyes bore into light blue ones. "And don't try to change the subject."

Albus sighed. "If I am to explain this, I need to start from the beginning."

"Go ahead," Zuma said, sitting down next to Malice, Harry between them. She dug out the toy blocks and opened the packet, giving Harry the blocks to play with.

"There is a man- a wizard to be more precise- whom goes by the name of Voldemort. He is a dark wizard, a very powerful one, at that. So powerful, that people became afraid. People either chose to follow him, whether for power or just out of fear.

"Then there came about a prophecy, one that states that someone born at the end of the seventh month, will be the one to defeat Voldemort. One of his followers managed to gain ahold of a part of the prophecy. So, the two families with a child born the end of the seventh month went into hiding. But, a friend of Harry's family betrayed them, and Voldemort went to kill the child that would ultimately stop him."

"But he failed," Malice said, looking at the green-eyed baby that sat between him and Zuma.

"Yes, he failed. Because his mother sacrificed herself out of love for her child. And one thing that Voldemort cannot do is love. So, the ancient magic protected Harry from being killed that night."

"And what of the other family? What makes Harry so special?" Zuma asked.

"Harry is what is known as a half-blood. He is a descendant of a person born to a family of non-magicals- a muggleborn- and a person born to one or more witches and wizards- another half-blood or a pureblood. And Voldemort himself is a half-blood. The other child is a pureblood."

"So, this Voldemort person decided Harry was the more of a threat since they are both half-blood?" Malice asked.

"Exactly."

"But what exactly is his purpose? Voldemort's, I mean. Why is he a dark lord?"

"For power, why else? He also believes that muggleborns shouldn't be learning magic. Mudbloods, is what most pureblood supremacist call them. They, and Voldemort, believe that magic should stay within the families, and that any family without magic that have a magical child, don't belong."

"That's wrong," Zuma commented. "I mean, we Jedi don't allow attachments, so we don't have families. But children that are born with their gifts, they should be treated kindly, or like any other child that family would have. And the rest of the world or galaxy should accept such gifts."

"If only that were true, my dear, then we wouldn't have so many issues," Dumbledore sighed.

Zuma quietly shook her head. "But why does Harry need to go to his relatives?"

"When Lily died, Harry was protected by her love. And her love continues through her blood. And her blood lives on in her sister. The blood wards protect Harry from any attack from Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters- his followers," Dumbledore explained.

"Blood magic can be done, to reverse such effects," Malice stated. "I know this because I studied Sith Alchemy. It may be dark, but will that stop these Death Eaters or Voldemort from trying?"

Dumbledore paused, as if he never had that thought before.

"It could happen," he said, "but blood magic is very rare to come across."

"But will that stop Voldemort?" Zuma asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. I fear that you are right," Dumbledore said, sighing in defeat.

"Well, then, Harry will have to stay with me, blood wards or not," Zuma said.

"He will stay with _us,_ Zumatra," Malice corrected. "I want to help raise Harry." Zuma glanced at her companion.

"How will I know that you won't betray us?" she asked.

"Like I said, I am a Jedi redeemed. I do not intend to betray your trust."

Zuma looked at him doubtfully. But she resigned.

"Alright, you can help me take care of Harry," she said, and Malice smiled. "But one wrong move, and you are out of here."

"Understood."

"Is there no way to persuade you otherwise?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, there is not," Zuma said, Malice nodding in agreement.

"Then I shall take my leave. It is nice meeting you….?"

"Zumatra Alder," Zuma said.

"And I am Zeligius Noben," Malice- or Zeligius said. Zuma looked at Mal- Zeligius, and gave a curt nod, accepting his choice of renaming himself to his old name.

"Until the next time," Dumbledore said softly, and disappeared down the ramp.

Zuma sighed, and decided to prepare some lunch.

Lunch was a quiet affair, but when Zuma put Harry down for a nap, she was pulled into a vision.

 _Two people were screaming, as if in immense pain. Above them stood three more people. Two of them were laughing at the pain of the two people who were writhing, while the third stood off to the side, unsure whether to join his companions or to stop them. Zuma could hear the screams and the laughter, and all the while, a baby wailed in the distance. Then the vision seemed to zoom out of the house to an address, which burned into Zuma's mind._

Blinking herself to the present, Zuma set Harry down and rushed out of the sleeping room, startling Zeligius.

"What's wrong Zumi?" he asked. Zuma paused for a second, before she hurriedly explained.

"I had a vision of a pair being tortured. I need to save them, because they have a baby."

"Let me come to," Zeligius said.

"No," she said firmly. When he opened his mouth to protest, Zuma said steadily "someone should take care of Harry, case he wakes up."

Zelgius nodded as Zuma rushed down the ramp.

She surged to the location that she had seen. Under normal circumstances, it would have taken at least half an hour to walk there, let alone run. But it took Zuma half the time at full surge.

By the time she reached the normally warded house, the door was already off its hinges, and she could hear the screaming from inside. Wasting no time at all, Zuma went in, lightsaber at the ready.

Bellatrix laughed as the Longbottoms screamed out their pain. She continued to place the Cruciatus curse onto the couple, when suddenly, her windpipe clamped shut. She was lifted into the air, and thrown against the wall.

There was a hum in the air, and her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, let out a hacking wheeze, as she saw a figure pierce a glowing red blade through her husband's stomach. He collapsed, his eyes open and going blank. Then the blade cut off Rabastan Lestrange's head off before he could even react.

Screaming her fury, Bellatrix cast several hexes at the figure, whose red blade deflected the bolts of light with ease. The figure thrusted out a hand, and Bellatrix felt her world go black.

Zuma glared at the man still standing, pointing her lightsaber at him, her gray eyes hard. The young man flinched, raising his hands up in surrender, and tossing his stick at the young Jedi's feet.

Keeping the young man in view, Zuma went to help the couple back to their feet.

"Neville," the woman panted, "is Neville okay?"

"Go check on him," Zuma said, if the wailing baby she heard was Neville.

The woman hurried past Zuma, while the man stayed behind, eyeing the Jedi wearily.

"How did you pass the Fedelius Charm?" the man asked.

"The Force showed me the way," Zuma answered. "And I saw you being tortured in a vision. That's how I knew I had to come save you."

"But why save some strangers you've never met?" the man asked.

"If the Force shows me a vision of a stranger, then the stranger must be connected to me in some way," Zuma replied. "But now is not the time to be asking questions. Now is the time to gather your police force and have these two arrested."

"Right," the man said, shakily moving to the fireplace. Zuma questioned why he would go to the fireplace to call someone, when her answer was given when the fireplace flared green and the man shouted, "Department of Magical Law Enforcement." This had to be some way wizards communicated.

Moments later, a bunch of wizards and witches appeared in the living room, and apprehended the insane woman and the young man, who was now pleading innocent, begging to be released. Not wanting to be known, Zuma had deactivated her lightsaber once the fireplace began spitting people out and disappeared out of the house.

With a final look at the house, Zuma surged back to her ship.


	3. Chapter 2: Learning About Themselves

**A/N: So, there is some facts in this chapter I decided to make up. I hope none of you get mad over this. If you do, there's the back button, no need to leave a flame. But then again, this is a fanfiction. A story written by a fan, for fellow fans.**

 **Also, the reason why I decided to rewrite this, is because I did not like where my original story was headed, and there were too many characters to keep track of. Don't worry, the Crew will make cameo appearances.**

 **Forgot to add the disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (except Zumatra), Zeligius Noben (my friend let me borrow him), or anything from the Harry Potter franchise. Also, I do not own BBC Merlin.**

 **Anyways, onto the next chapter!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Learning About Themselves**

"How did everything go?" Zeligius asked once Zuma had returned.

"Mission was successful," Zuma replied, plopping down on one of the seats in the lounge. Zeligius nodded his head.

"Tell me then, what happened?" Zeligius asked, and Zuma reported what occurred.

"-and I slipped out before anyone could question me," Zuma concluded.

"Good idea. We don't want to many people knowing that we are Jedi and from another galaxy."

A soft 'pop' was heard, and Zuma and Zeligius turned their heads towards the entrance of the ship. Both Jedi got up and headed down the ramp of the ship.

A woman dressed in emerald green robes with a matching hat stood there. She looked stern, and her hair was pulled up in a tight bun. Both Jedi had their hands go towards their lightsabers, weary of the stranger.

"Who are you?" Zuma asked.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am here because of Harry Potter."

"What do you want of him?" Zeligius asked.

"I only came to check on him," Minerva said, "I want to make sure that he is indeed in safer hands than with the Dursleys."

"I thought I recognized you," Zuma stated. "You were there when Harry was left at the doorstep."

"Then you must be the one to take him away. I must say, thank you for taking Harry away from such an environment. I would have taken him myself, were it not for Dumbledore."

Sensing no immediate danger, Zuma and Zeligius relaxed, and allowed the witch to come aboard the ship.

Minerva looked around in amazement. "Tell me," she said, "where did you come across this?"

Zuma and Zeligius exchanged looks.

"We might as well be truthful with this woman," Zeligius said, "she is worried about Harry after all. And she did refuse to leave Harry behind with the Dursleys."

Zuma nodded, and directed the woman to sit down in the lounge.

"We should start from the beginning, then," Zuma said. "Zeligius and I are not from around here."

"I can tell by your accents," Minerva said. "Are you two from America?"

"No. Rather, we are from much father. We are, in fact, from another galaxy altogether," Zeligius said.

"Is that- never mind, of course it is possible. Otherwise I wouldn't be speaking to the two of you," Minerva said.

"Indeed," Zuma said, resting her chin on her folded hands.

"And what brought the two of you here to this galaxy? To Earth?" Minerva asked.

"I wanted away from a war that is currently going on in our galaxy," Zuma said. "I've already died in it about twice now. The second time was by this idiot here." Zuma gestured to Zeligius. "I also have a bounty on my head."

"But your friends revived you," the male Jedi reminded her.

"That's true, yes."

"How did you get a bounty on your head?" Minerva asked.

"Ehe, one of my friend's employers' did not like that I interfered with their assassin's attempts of assassinations. They said that they'd pay him for my assassination, as well as an extra 100 credits for every lightsaber I own."

"How many do you have?" Zeligius asked.

"About 24," Zuma answered, then laughed at Zeligius' shocked expression. "I collected lightsabers from everyone that I killed. Especially the Shadowmores'.

"Well, then…" Zelgius said.

"And what brought you here?" Minerva asked Zeligius.

"Honestly, after Zumatra here left, I went in search of her," Zeligius replied. "We needed every Jedi available, so the Council sent me to look for her. That was about a year ago. But I couldn't find her, until this morning."

"I'm not going back," Zuma said stubbornly.

"I figured," Zeligius said, sighing. "No matter, the war is surely over by now. If not, they can manage without us."

"So, you both are going to take care of Harry, then?" Minerva asked. When they both affirmed, she went on. "Then we must make sure the adoption is official. Do you the two of you have time to go to Gringotts to make the adoption?"

"We have time. Let me just go wake Harry from his nap," Zuma said.

Once Harry was up and ready to go, Zuma, Zeligius, and Minerva ventured forth. They made some little ways away from the ship, and then Minerva apparated the quartet to an alley.

To Minerva's surprise, the two Jedi could see the Leaky Cauldron.

"You must have some magic in you," she said, "to be able to see past the anti-muggle wards."

"Perhaps," Zeligius said.

"Have you noticed anything unusual happen to you?" Minerva asked.

"With our skills and abilities, it is rather difficult to differ what is our normality and what is different," the male Jedi said. Minerva nodded.

"Well, I'm sure the goblins would be considerate enough to allow the two of you to make a test," she said.

"Alright," Zuma said. "But first, let's get there."

Minerva led the four of them into the Leaky Cauldron, greeting the bartender briefly before guiding the group to the back of the shop.

"This is not what I expected," Zeligius said, as they appeared in a back alley with only a brick wall and a trashcan.

"Just wait," Minerva said, grinning slightly. She walked up to the brick wall, and tapped a certain brick. She stepped back just as the brick wall stated moving, shifting to become an archway.

Zuma and Zeligius looked through, mildly surprised. Harry clapped happily at the act of magic.

Following Minerva, the two Jedi looked in awe at the displays of magic and the shops, all the while, keeping the green robed witch in sight.

Finally, the stood before a white marbled building that towered over the other shops. On the top of the steps, on either side of the golden double doors, stood two short creatures.

As they drew closer, Zeligius and Zuma saw that the creatures had long, pointed noses, sharp, pointed teeth, and long, cunning fingers.

"Those are goblins," Minerva said softly, ushering the two Jedi inside. They paused just outside the second set of double doors to read the poem.

"Fascinating," Zeligius said, Zuma nodding in agreement.

Inside, the two of them looked around. There were goblins tellers who were working with witches and wizards, goblins who were working with precious stones, and so on.

The group approached the goblin at the far end, who was writing in a book with- was that a feather?

"Good day, Master Goblin," Minerva said. "My two friends here wish to adopt this young boy here."

"And you come here instead of the Ministry?" the goblin asked, then smiled. "Very well. Griphook!"

Another goblin appeared, and the other goblin spoke to the new goblin in a rough tongue. The new goblin peered at them and nodded, and the group was led to a room with comfy chairs, and a table. Zeligius and Zuma sat on the couch with Harry between them, and Minerva sat down in an armchair next to them. Griphook left for a moment, and returned with four bowls, some scrolls, and a knife.

"Now, I must ask you this: are the two of you married?" Griphook asked.

"No," the two Jedi responded.

"The way we were raised, we weren't allowed to have attachments," Zuma explained. "We left, though, so the Jedi Code no longer applies to us."

"Very well. We will do a bonding ceremony before the adoption," Griphook said.

"Wait- what?" Zuma asked. "Bonding Ceremony? I only wanted to adopt Harry here. Zeligius is just a friend of mine, here for support."

Griphook considered the Jedi before him. Then he turned towards the Professor.

"Very well. Then for demonstration, Professor McGonagall will show you how we do our tests, to see if you are eligible for adoption."

Minerva nodded, and took the knife from the goblin, and pricked her finger. She let three droplets of blood fall into the potion-filled bowl. As soon as the blood made contact, the potion hissed and turned from pale to red with flecks of gold.

Griphook took a scroll and dipped the parchment into the potion. He let it soak, then pulled the parchment out. He looked over the contents, and muttered "curious."

"What is curious?" Minerva asked, alarmed.

"It seems as though you are under the influence of several compulsion charms, as well as obedience potions."

"What?!" Minerva looked furious.

"Indeed, see for yourself," Griphook said, handing the parchment to the Hogwarts Professor. She took the parchment, and skimmed over the contents. Zuma and Zeligius looked curious.

"We are, of course, able to cleanse you of these, if you so wish," Griphook went on.

"Yes," Minerva said, looking both furious and faint.

"Then come with me, please. We'll get it done right away," Griphook said. Minerva followed the goblin out of the room.

The two Jedi exchanged looks, then sat in silence as they waited for the goblin to return. Harry meanwhile, played with Zuma's metal hand.

Soon enough, the goblin returned. "Minerva McGonagall is going to our healers to have the charms removed and be cleansed of the potions. Until then, we can continue."

Zuma nodded. She took the knife, and pricked her left finger. She let the droplets of blood fall into another bowl. The potion hissed, and turned red with gold flecks, much like Minerva's.

Like before, Griphook placed the scroll of parchment into the bowl, and after soaking it, pulled it out and read it, before handing it to Zuma.

She read:

 _Name: Zumatra Isa Alder_

 _Parents: Jaywill Alder (Father) Maia Alder (Mother)_

 _Brother: Revan Brainard Alder_

 _Birth: January 3, 1955_

 _Death: September 4, 1979_

 _Rebirth: September 5, 1979_

 _Soulmate: Zeligius Noben_

 _Abilities:_

 _Fire Element- Locked_

 _Lightning Element-Locked_

 _Earth Element- Locked_

 _Water Element- Locked_

 _Ice Element- Locked_

 _Psychic Ability- Limited (35% locked)_

 _Magic Ability- Full access_

 _Animagus Form: Unknown_

"Revan's my brother?!" Zuma yelped as she read the parchment.

"What?" Zeligius asked, blinking.

"It says here, that Revan's my brother," Zuma said, holding the parchment so that they could both read it. "And that you are my soulmate."

Zeligius read over the parchment, looking somewhat startled.

"What is Animagus form?" he asked. Both Jedi looked at the goblin.

"Wizards and witches are capable of a transformation that allows them to become an animal. Then they can change forms at will," the goblin answered.

Zuma shook her head. "I won't be able to become anything. Not with all my living enhancements, and metal limbs."

Griphook nodded. "I had wondered why it had said death and rebirth."

"Yeah, well Zeligius here killed me, and then my friends brought me back to life," she explained.

Griphook nodded, then asked. "Now that you know you are soulmates, would you like to proceed with the bonding ceremony?"

"I think we should wait on that," Zuma said, still staring at the parchment. "What does it mean by locked? And why can I control so many elements?"

"That is a good question. Locked means you have no access to it. As for how to unlock them, they will unlock with either a traumatic experience, or a time of need. And as for how you control so many elements, I do not myself," Griphook said. "Your magical ability must have been unlocked when you died and came back to life."

Zuma nodded. Then Zeligius spoke.

"Why did you bring out four bowls? I understand that you needed to demonstrate, and that Zuma needed to show that she is capable of taking care of a child, but what of the other two bowls?"

"They are for you and Mister Potter. Don't you want to learn more about yourself? And the son you are about to adopt?"

"I suppose so," Zeligius said. "But only Zuma is adopting Harry."

Griphook said nothing. Instead, he took the knife off the table and handed it to the male Jedi.

Zeligius took the knife, and pricked his finger. Like the women before him, he let three droplets of blood fall into the potion, which turned a red with golden flecks. Much like Zuma's and Minerva's.

Like before, Griphook soaked the parchment with the potion, before taking it out and reading it. Then he handed it to Zeligius, who read it.

 _Name: Zeligius Noben_

 _Parents: Andejavo Noben, Sieabbi Noben_

 _Birthdate: November 28, 1952_

 _Soulmate: Zumatra Isa Alder_

 _Abilities:_

 _Lightning Element: Limited (75% Locked)_

 _Psychic Element: Limited (25% Locked)_

 _Magic Ability: Full Access_

 _Animagus Form: Unknown_

Zeligius nodded, and showed Zuma the parchment. She read over it, and nodded.

"Now for Mr. Potter," Griphook said.

Zuma took the knife from her now soulmate, and took Harry's small hand in her own. She quickly pricked his finger, which made the baby start to cry. Ignoring the wails, Zuma dropped the knife onto the table and had Harry drop three droplets of blood into the final bowl. Which also turned red with golden flecks. When that was done, she soothed Harry by holding him close to her.

Once the parchment was soaked in the potion and read over by the goblin, Zuma and Zeligius read the results together, almost missing the narrowed eyed look that the goblin had.

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Parents: James Charlus Potter, Lily Jade Potter_

 _Birthdate: July 31, 1980_

 _Abilities:_

 _Fire Element: Locked_

 _Psychic Element: Limited (50% Locked)_

 _Magic Ability: Limited (Bound by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Harry James Potter is heir to: The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (as chosen heir), The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Emerys, The Most Ancient and Noble heir of Pendragon, and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (right by conquest)._

 _WARNING: HORCRUX_

"What does it mean by bound?" Zuma asked, a dangerous tone creeping into her voice.

"It means that there is a bound over Harry's magical core that prevents it from growing properly. It was foolish of the old man to do this. It would have killed Mr. Potter, or worse."

"And the warning? What is a horcrux?"

The goblin sighed, and leaned back in his chair. "A horcrux is a dark thing. It is where the caster bounds a piece of their soul to an object, or in an extremely rare case, a living being. This ties the caster to the living world, even in death."

"So that means that Voldemort can return?" Zuma asked.

"Perhaps. If the horcrux is destroyed, then the link is broken, and the caster cannot return," Griphook explained. "We can get rid of the Horcrux, for a price."

"What is this price?" Zeligius asked.

"Just a few precious stones, nothing more," Griphook said. "We can take those out of the Potter Family Vault, which you two will have access to once the adoption is complete."

"I thought we said that only Zuma's doing the adoption," Zeligius said.

"As you two are soulmates, it is required that you two bond, and adopt the child together," Griphook finally explained. "Now, how you go about bonding is entirely up to you. You can get married, you can have us bind your magical cores together, or you can go about mating." At the last option, Zuma blushed furiously and avoided looking at Zeligius. "Either way, all three options must be done to fully bind your souls together."

Zeligius sighed. "Might as well get the bonding ceremony over with," he said.

Griphook grinned nastily, and took the knife into his hands. "First, you must cut open a palm of your hand. Then you will place the cuts together, so that the blood may mix. After that, I will say the incantation, and bind the two of you together."

Doing as they were told, Zuma and Zeligius each cut open their palm; Zuma her left hand and Zeligius his right. Then, facing each other, they grabbed each other's hands as if to do a handshake. Griphook began muttering in his native tongue, and a wind picked up. The wind swirled around the two Jedi, and a purple light twisted around the entwined hands.

Griphook stopped muttering, and as soon as it had started, the wind stopped and the light vanished. There was a moment of silence, and Zeligius asked, "was that all?"

"Yes," Griphook said. "Now, the thing about soul bonds is that you know both share the stronger half of everything. The stronger magical core, the stronger psychic abilities, and so on and so forth. You can also communicate with each other via telepathy link. However, there are consequences. People sharing a soul bond cannot live without each other for a long time. The stronger the bond, the less time you can spend apart."

"Understood," Zeligius said, as Zuma went over Harry's parchment again.

"Harry is heir to many houses," Zuma observed.

"Indeed, he is. The most curious one is the House of Emerys. Have you heard of the Legend of Merlin?"

"Yes." Zuma and Zeligius said.

"Well what you heard is not all true. Merlin and Morgana were enemies, however, at one point, they were lovers."

"Let me start from the beginning. Morgana was the bastard daughter of King Uther. During the time of her living with Uther, she did not know this. Instead she thought her father was deceased. And during her young adulthood, then Prince Arthur had a manservant known as Merlin; or Emerys to the druids. During this time, Morgana and Merlin fell in love.

"When Morgana left her father's care to be taught by the druids, she was with child. She had the child and left him in the care of the druids. This son never knew his heritage. He grew up knowing nothing about being a Pendragon, or of being the son of the Great Emerys. And Merlin never knew he had a son.

"However, no one came to claim the name of Emerys or Pendragon. Until today," the goblin concluded. "For a long time, the Pendragon and Emerys line had no magical heir, until Lily Potter, nee Evans."

"No wonder Mrs. Dursely really hates magic. She takes really well after Uther," Zuma commented.

"So, Harry is the only magical heir of Emerys or Pendragon?" Zeligius asked.

"The only direct heir," Griphook said. "At least, that came to claim the two lines."

"Did King Arthur ever have an heir?" Zuma asked.

"No. King Arthur died before he could conceive one," Griphook said. "Harry is the only record we have of the Pendragon line."

"What about Mordred? Wasn't he the son of Arthur?" Zuma asked.

"No. He was a druid, born and raised by druids," Griphook replied. Zuma nodded. "Now would you like to look at the properties?"

"Sure," Zuma said. "As long as there is a place for our ships." Griphook chuckled.

"I'm sure there is."

The goblin vanished into the back.

Zuma leaned back into the couch with a huff.

"What's wrong?" Zeligius asked.

"I'm just wondering why Dumbledore did the things he did. Like binding Harry's magic and putting Minerva through all that." Zeligius nodded, but before he could answer, the goblin returned.

"Now, you must complete the adoption process before considering any of the properties," Griphook said, holding a vial. "I only need a drop of Miss Alder's blood, as she will be the mother. Because the two of you have completed the bonding ceremony, Mr. Potter will become the son of you both." The two Jedi nodded.

Zuma grabbed the knife from the table and pricked her finger again, the wound having healed itself from before. She accepted the vial and let a droplet of blood fall into the potion.

"Good, now feed it to Harry," Griphook ordered.

"Harry, you need to take this potion, alright?" Zuma told the young boy. Harry looked at her questioningly, but let the female Jedi feed him the potion without complaint, which surprised both Jedi.

Nothing happened, which confused the Jedi, but Griphook was pleased.

"Good, now, shall we consider the properties of Mr. Potter?"


	4. Chapter 3: A New Life

**A/N: I'm going to have a poll up about Harry's House. Should he be a noble Gryffindor, like his parents, or should he be a cunning, sneaky snake? I have plans for both, so, go ahead and vote to see which House Harry should belong to.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **A New Life**

Zuma and Zeligius looked over the properties. There were many different types of homes to raise Harry in, ranging from cottages, to houses, to manors, to even a castle.

"Originally, Mr. Potter was raised in the Potter Manor, before being moved to the house in Godric's Hollow," Griphook informed them.

"Why would they do that?" Zuma asked. "Surely the Manor could be as defensible with wards as a house?"

"That is true, however, it was Dumbledore's idea that the family move to Godric's Hollow," Griphook said.

"Why though?" Zuma asked. Griphook shrugged.

"You must ask the Headmaster himself. Though I do not believe he is willing to give out such information."

"Well, if Zuma really is the sister of Revan, she can get anything from anyone," Zeligius said.

"I doubt I can live up to my brother," Zuma said. "Force, that's weird to say."

"I'm sure you can, Zumi. It all a matter of being charismatic."

"Heh. Rev's more charismatic then I am."

"If you two are finished," Griphook interrupted, as Zeligius opened his mouth to say something. "I would like to know which of the properties you would like to live in."

"We'll go live in Potter Manor. It is only right to let Harry grow up in his family home," Zuma said. Griphook nodded.

"Very well then," Griphook said, gathering up the parchment. "Now, before you leave, would you like that our healers remove the horcrux from Mr. Potter's head? And to release the binding on Harry's magic?"

"Yes please," Zuma said. "We don't want it plaguing Harry."

"Of course. Follow me please."

Picking Harry up from the couch, Zuma followed the goblin, with Zeligius a step behind.

Griphook led the trio down to a white room that had an examination table in it, and several goblins. After a nod from the goblin, Zuma placed Harry down onto the table, where the goblins ushered her out of the way and began examining the child. They poked and prodded him, while Harry watched them with wide, emerald green eyes. The same eyes, Zuma noted, that Revan had.

The goblins muttered to each other, and then they stepped back. They began chanting, and the first thing that happened was that Zuma and Zeligius felt a surge of power being released. That must have been the goblins releasing the bind that was on Harry's magic.

With that finished, the goblins examined Harry again. Nodding to themselves in satisfaction, they turned towards the awaiting Jedi.

"We have managed to release the bind on Mr. Potter; however, the horcrux will prove most difficult. It will cause him much pain, but we will be able to remove it properly."

The two Jedi shared a look, then nodded.

"Then I must ask Miss Alder to please hold the boy, so that he is comforted by your presence," the goblin instructed.

"Of course," Zuma said, walking over to the examination table. Harry greeted her with a small, toothy smile, and held his hands up to her. Zuma smiled slightly, taking Harry into her arms and sitting down on the examination table, with Harry in her lap.

The goblins gathered around, and once again, began to chant. Harry tensed in Zuma's arms, and she took his small hands into hers. Harry began clenching her hands with all his tiny strength, as a black smoke began to squeeze its way out of Harry's scar. Zuma hummed to the crying child as she watched the black smoke form, and she thought she saw a pair of red eyes. The black smoke then began to scream, as it started to dissipate from the goblins' magic.

Zuma lowered her head to rest onto Harry's head, as her humming increased. Harry's crying subsided, giving way to hiccups and whimpers. He released his death grip on Zuma's hands, but held onto the Jedi like she was his life-line.

The goblins were talking amongst themselves quietly, as Harry settled down. They had worry on their faces. Finally, as Harry's whimpers died down, one of the goblins turned towards Zuma and Zeligius, who had joined Zuma on the examination table.

"We successfully managed to eradicate the horcrux," the goblin reported. "However, the boy will still retain some of the abilities that Voldemort had."

"That's fine," Zeligius said, speaking for the two of them as Zuma continued humming to Harry. "We'll make sure that Harry uses these abilities for good. But that's not what you are worried about."

"No," the goblin said, closing its eyes. "It seems as though Voldemort has made more than one horcrux. The boy was simply an accident."

"More than one?" Zeligius asked, frowning.

"Doesn't that tear the soul apart?" Zuma asked, her humming stopping.

"It does," the goblin confirmed. "But it seems to matter little to the Dark Lord."

"So, we must find and destroy these remaining horcruxes," Zeligius said, as Zuma suddenly straightened up, her gray eyes narrowed.

"Do you think the Headmaster knows more then he lets on?" she asked. "I think he knows about these horcruxes, but is not revealing that information."

Zeligius' blue eyes narrowed as well. "We're going to have to have a little chat with the old man," he said, Zuma nodding in agreement.

Griphook returned, the two Jedi not noticing that the goblin had left, with Minerva in tow.

"Has that horcrux has been destroyed, and the boy's magic been unbound?" Griphook asked.

"Yes," a goblin said. "We have been successful. However…" the goblin leaned closer and muttered to Griphook in his native tongue. Griphook's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"This is alarming," Griphook said.

"What do you mean by horcrux?" Minerva asked.

"Voldemort has accidently made Harry a horcrux," Zuma said, "but the goblins removed it. But I think that Dumbledore may know more then he's telling us."

"That may be true," Minerva said. "We're going to have to discuss this later. But now, we are going to have to get wands for the two of you. Griphook has informed me of your magical access. There is a lot that you two need to catch up on."

An hour later, the group found themselves outside the bank. Griphook had taken the two Jedi to the Potter's gold vault, so that they could buy things for the small family.

Minerva led the two Jedi to Ollivander's. Inside, the two Jedi could feel the magic in the air. The two also managed to sense Ollivander before he could make his appearance.

"Good evening," came the soft voice, causing the two Jedi to turn towards him.

"Good evening, Garrick," Minerva greeted, "these two are looking to buy wands."

"Ah yes," Garrick said. "The travelers from another galaxy."

"How did you know that?" Zeligius asked.

"There are many things I know," Garrick said, grinning mysteriously. "But, enough questions. Now, we must find suitable wands for yourselves." He took out a measuring tape, and looked at the two.

"Ladies first," Zeligius said, taking Harry from Zuma.

"Which is your dominant hand?" Garrick asked.

"Er, I'm actually ambidextrous," Zuma admitted, "this is why." She pulled off the glove of her right hand to show the metal limb.

"Curious. But, no matter. We will find a suitable wand for you."

Putting her glove back on, Zuma let the measuring tape measure her left arm, hand, finger, etc. while Garrick took two boxes from the shelves.

"I recall a traveler has given me supplies to make these specific wands, just for the two of you. Let's see if they match. For Miss Alder, English Oak with Phoenix feather."

Zuma took the wand, and she felt a connection. Rainbow sparks flew from the end, and Garrick clapped happily.

"Yes, yes. Good, indeed." He said. "And for Mr. Noben, a Blackthorn wand with a Thunderbird feather."

Zeligius passed Harry back to Zuma, and took the wand. As soon as his hand made contact, blue and gray sparks emitted from the wand.

"Splendid. Seems as though that mysterious man was right," Garrick said.

"Who is this mysterious man?" Zeligius asked.

"That, I cannot tell you. It is something that you must find out yourselves," Garrick said.

The two Jedi nodded. They paid for the wands and left with Minerva.

On their way back, they stopped at Flourish and Blotts to pick up some books so the two Jedi could learn magic.

They returned to the Leaky Cauldron for a quiet dinner. The two Jedi were musing over the information they received about themselves, while Minerva was quietly considering on how to confront the Headmaster about why she was under the influence of obedience potions and compulsion charms.

After dinner, Minerva apparated the two back to Zuma's ship.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Minerva asked.

"Could you hold Harry while we fly this ship to Potter Manor?" Zuma asked. Minerva nodded, and accepted the toddler from the younger woman.

"You might want to sit down," Zeligius said, as he sat in the co-pilot's seat. Then he turned to Zuma, who sat in the pilot's seat. "How did you manage to fly this ship by yourself?" he asked.

"With the Force and some difficulty," Zuma replied, prepping the ship for flight. She put on the cloaking device so that no one would spot them. Zeligius gave her a look that said that she would be explaining more later.

Together, the two Jedi carefully maneuvered the ship out of the clearing in the forest, and the ship flew towards its destination.

It took them five minutes to fly towards Potter Manor. They felt the wards pass over them, and the manor house came into view. They landed the ship safely on the lawn, and turned the ship off for what will be a long time.

"That was quiet something to experience," Minerva said, handing Harry back to Zuma, who smiled at the older woman.

The three adults walked down the ramp of the ship and into the manor house. They were greeted by a soft 'pop' as small, curious looking creature popped into view. It looked a little like a goblin, with its pointed nose, but so different. It had large eyes, floppy ears, and a smile.

"Good to meet yous, sir and miss. We is happy that young Mr. Potter is back and in good care," said the creature in a high voice. "We welcome Mr. Potter's new parents."

"This is a house elf," Minerva explained when she saw the curious looks that the two Jedi had. "They are servants to witches and wizards. Mostly to those with lots of wealth and high standing."

"Flicker has been serving the Potters a long time," the house elf said. "Flicker is also head elf. Flicker also learned about Mr. James and Mrs. Lily's deaths. Very sad. Very sad, indeed."

"How did you know we were Harry's new parents?" Zuma asked.

"House elves have a different kind of magic then wizards do," Minerva said.

"We sensed the bloodline change, and we house elves get to learn about Miss Alder and Mr. Noben," Flicker said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Flicker. I hope we get to meet the other house elves soon," Zuma said kindly.

Flicker smiled at the female Jedi. "We has the master room and Master Potter's room ready, Miss Alder. And we can take the books, Mr. Noben," Flicker said, and with a snap of his fingers, the stack of books Zeligius was carrying vanished.

"Thank you, Flicker," Zeligius said, dropping his arms. Flicker turned his smile towards the male Jedi.

"Flicker will call the other house elves so that yous can officially meet them," Flicker said. "But first, yous get settled in." With that, Flicker disappeared with a soft 'pop'.

Minerva gave them a tour of the manor. Zeligius and Zuma were amazed by the size of the manor, and all the things inside. They were mostly interested by the portraits; they had never interacted with a painting before.

Finally, in the living room, the new family and the professor settled down. But what caught Zuma's interest was the painting with a man and a woman that hung over the fireplace.

The man looked a lot like Revan- only thinner, hazel-eyed, and had glasses. The woman had long red hair, and Harry's emerald green eyes.

"You must be Harry's biological parents," Zuma said, catching the attention of the professor and her soulmate.

"Yes, we are," the woman in the painting said. "I'm Lily, and this is James." James nodded his greeting.

"We want to thank you for adopting Harry," James said. "And bringing him back home."

"James," Lily said, looking at Zuma closely, "doesn't she look like you?"

"She does, doesn't she?" James said. "Must be a distant cousin from a squib line."

"Actually, Zuma and I are from another galaxy," Zeligius said, turning properly to face the painting.

"Another galaxy?" James asked, while Lily clapped her hands together in joy.

"I knew it! I knew there was more life than just on Earth!" she said happily.

"Yes, well, we came to Earth to escape a war that spread across the whole galaxy," Zeligius said. Lily and James grimaced.

"If you only knew that our world- that is the Wizarding World- was at war, too," James said.

"It probably isn't as bad as our wars were," Zuma said. "We had two basically back to back. The Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. The Cathars were nearly wiped from existence."

"That is bad," Lily said. "Voldemort wants to wipe out muggles and muggleborns. Those are the ones without magic, and those born to those without magic."

"A magic obsessed villain?" Zeligius asked.

"Almost. Rather, he was a pure-blood extremist," James said. "He wanted magic to stay in the olden families. Though a lot of the pureblood families are related to each other."

"Voldemort supports inbreeding?" Zuma asked, disgusted, "that's not pure at all? Why in Force's name are they called pure-bloods if their blood is so tainted?"

James laughed. "I like you, kid," he said.

"Uh-uh. Don't call me kid. I am older then you," Zuma said.

"How old are you?" James asked.

"Twenty-five," Zuma answered.

"Damn. She is older."

"James!"

"What?"

"No bad language in front of children," Lily said, gesturing to the wide-eyed Harry. Then she noticed the shocked Professor. "Are you alright, Professor McGonagall?"

The two Jedi looked at the Professor, who shook herself out of her shocked state.

"I'll be fine," Minerva said, though they could hear a break in her voice. Zuma passed Harry to Zeligius, then sat on the armchair's armrest and rubbed the Professor's back consolingly.

There was a soft 'pop' as Flicker reappeared.

"Is the Master and Mistress ready to meet the house elves?" Flicker asked.

"Yes, Flicker, we are," Zeligius said.

Six more pops sounded, and six more house elves appeared. While they all looked similar, they each had on a different uniform.

"I is Flicker the Head Elf," Flicker reintroduced himself. He wore an yellowish-orange uniform. "These are Shadow," the black uniformed elf gave a bow; "Cloud," the white uniformed elf also gave a bow; "Sky," that was the pale blue uniformed elf; "Leaf," the green uniformed elf; "Rose," the red uniformed elf; "and Tufty." That was the purple uniformed elf.

"We is pleased to meet you, sir and miss," the elves said together.

"Good to meet you all," Zuma said with a grin.

"It is indeed," Zeligius agreed.

"Shall we be making supper?" Shadow asked.

"No need. We already had dinner at the Leaky Cauldron," Zuma said. Shadow bowed again.

"Then you be calling us if you needs us," Flicker said, and with seven soft 'pops' they all vanished.

"Well, I should be going," Professor McGonagall said, standing up from her arm chair.

"Have a good night, Professor," Zeligius said, Zuma nodding in agreement.

"Good night, you two. And good night to you, Harry," Minerva said.

"Nigh-nigh!" Harry said, startling the two Jedi.


	5. Chapter 4: Godparents

**Chapter Four**

 **Godparents**

Zuma was pacing.

It had been a month since she and Zeligius had taken Harry in as their child. Over the weekends, Minerva McGonagall would come in to teach the pair magic, while also checking up on Harry.

But that was not what was bothering Zuma.

It was the fact that no one had mentioned Harry's godparents. Zuma wanted Harry to live with his whole family, not just the two Jedi. Sure, he had come to call Minerva 'Granny', which Zuma interpreted as Grandma.

Zelgius and Harry were watching her pace anxiously.

"Why are these godparents so important?" Zeligius asked.

"They are usually the ones to take over the child's care should the parents or grandparents be unable to," Zuma answered. "And, from my research, they are usually close to the parents- normally siblings or friends."

"And you want to include these friends into Harry's life," Zeligius concluded.

"Yes. They know James and Lily, and they could possibly tell Harry stories. Sure, we have the portrait of James and Lily, but I think having their friends close by would be best for Harry."

The fireplace roared to life as Minerva stepped through. Zuma stopped her pacing and turned to look at the older woman.

"Granny!" Harry chirped happily, holding his hands out. Minerva smiled and took Harry from Zeligius' arms.

"Hello, Harry dear," Minerva greeted the child. "Good morning, Zumatra and Zeligius," she greeted the two adults.

"Good morning, Minerva," Zeligius greeted kindly, while Zuma nodded and returned to her pacing.

"What is wrong, Miss Alder?" Minerva asked, sitting down on the armchair, Harry on her lap.

"Mummy worry," Harry said. He had adapted to his new parents rather quickly, already calling them Mummy and Daddy just two days after they adopted him.

"She is concerned about the whereabouts of Harry's godparents," Zeligius explained. "And why they weren't the ones to take Harry in."

"It doesn't make sense for them just to disappear after the death of James and Lily," Zuma said.

"Well, as far as I know, the Longbottoms are fine. Alice Longbottom is Harry's godmother."

"That's good to know," Zeligius said.

"It is. Just last month, they were attacked by Death Eaters. But they were saved by a woman with a glowing red sword."

"That was me," Zuma said, pausing in her pacing. "So, that's why they were so significant." At Minerva's affronted look, Zuma quickly explained. "I only have visions when it concerns myself or my family. Usually, they are about what is about to happen, or what has happened. I saw… Alice, was it?... and her husband being tortured by three strangers, and one man standing off to the side. I then saw the address, and got over there as quickly as I could."

"Well, then, I thank you for saving Alice and Frank from a horrible fate," Minerva said. "It is because of you that Neville still has parents."

"It is the duty of the Jedi to protect the people," Zeligius said. "Even if we are no longer Jedi, we still follow what we learned for years."

"And what of Harry's godfather?" Zuma asked. At this, Minerva frowned, her head shaking.

"Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban for betraying Lily and James, and for killing thirteen innocent people," she said. "All these years, and I thought Sirius was better than his family."

"Care to explain?" Zuma asked, tilting her head. She took a seat next to Zeligius.

"The Black family are notorious for being pure-blood supremacists. Sirius, however, refused to follow his family's beliefs. While his family was Slytherin, he himself was a Gryffindor. He became fast friends with James Potter. You could even say they were like brothers."

"So, why then would Sirius betray his best friend for something he doesn't believe in?" Zuma asked, shaking her head. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"Logic doesn't seem like the Wizarding World's strongest point," Zeligius observed. Minerva nodded.

"Unfortunately, it is that way," she sighed. "The Wizarding World would throw anyone accused of being a Death Eater into Azkaban."

"So, it is safe to assume he hasn't been given a trial?" Zuma asked, her eyes narrowed.

"No," Minerva sighed. "He was thrown straight in without a trial."

"And who at the Ministry is supposed to give him a trial?" the female Jedi questioned. Zeligius knew she was going to raise hell to get Sirius the trial he deserved. After all, Harry deserved to have the closest thing to an Uncle he could get. And Revan was too far away to take that role. Not to mention, this was a good way to bring Harry his family back together as much as the two Jedi could.

"That would be Albus. He is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot," Minerva answered. Zuma's eyes darkened.

"And why would Dumbledore fail to let Sirius have a trial?"

"He has a lot on his mind," Minerva defended. "He is not only Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, but also Supreme Mugwump, and Headmaster of Hogwarts. He also helps out the Minister of Magic whenever he can."

"So much power for one single man," Zeligius said, shaking his head. "That can be dangerous."

"Well, I want a word with Dumbledore about Sirius' trial," Zuma said.

"Right now?" Minerva asked, startled.

"If you don't mind."

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was having a bit of a rough time. Just about a month ago, two strangers from another galaxy had taken in the boy-who-lived. He had hoped that Harry would grow up under the care of his aunt and uncle.

His original plan was to have the boy neglected and abused, so that when he came to Hogwarts, he would have Albus to look up to. Mostly for saving him from that home.

Of course, he would have to send the boy back every summer, so that the blood bonds would hold. Then he would shape the boy into the hero that Albus needed.

But then that Alder woman swooped in and took Harry away. Not only that, but she and her partner had taken to _blood adopting_ Harry. Not only was that considered Dark, but also illegal. He made sure of that. But of course, they blood adopted Harry through the goblin nation, where it still was considered legal. He'd have to fix that.

Oh, well. At least he still had a hold of the Potter Vaults.

One thing he wondered though, was why he was so compelled to tell the young woman and the young man everything that had to do with Harry. Was it a wandless compulsion charm? But no, they didn't have magic.

Albus started as the fireplace roared to life, and out stepped the woman he was thinking about, along with his Deputy Headmistress.

"Ah, Miss Alder. To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Albus asked.

"I want Sirius Black to have a trial," Alder said shortly, her gray eyes piercing his blue ones.

Albus considered using Legilimancy on the woman, but he didn't know what entirely her people- the Jedi- were capable of.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary," Albus said.

"And why not?" Alder asked sharply. "Harry needs to grow up knowing his parents!"

"And he will," Albus said calmly. "But Sirius Black is a murderer. I'm sure you don't want him around Harry."

"Sirius Black is an innocent man convicted of a murder which he probably hasn't done," Alder said, her voice rising. "And he was thrown into your wizarding prison without a trial."

"A trail is not needed for Voldemort's right-hand man." Albus noted the lack of the wince or flinch that Minerva usually did when Voldemort's name was mentioned.

Alder's eyes hardened. She leaned forward, hands on desk, her face as stormy as her gray eyes.

"You will get Sirius Black that trail, or so help me I will break him out and we will flee the country. And you can say goodbye to your little savior," Alder spat.

Never had Albus felt so intimidated in his life. It felt like the room temperature drop several degrees, and he thought he saw Alder's eyes take on a sickly shade of yellow. But the color was gone as quickly as it had come.

Albus straightened himself, not to show that he was moved. Forgetting his doubts from before, he tried to see into her mind, but her shields immediately clamped up, and he felt himself being assaulted by Legilimancy. He could not stop her assault, and when her mind finally drew back, Albus was gasping.

"So, you're not as light as they say you are," Alder said slowly, deliberately. "You not only planned on having Harry be raised in a neglectful environment, you also take from his vaults. You have his father's heirloom as well. That, I will be taking. And I will flee the country with Harry, Zeligius, Sirius, and Remus Lupin, and you won't see your precious boy until he's eleven."

With that, the Alder woman drew back. She looked at the phoenix that was watching the whole confrontation calmly.

"Fetch me the cloak," Alder ordered. Albus thought she spoke to him, and he was going to refuse her request, when, to his shock and betrayal, Fawkes spread his wings and disappeared in a flash. Moments later, he reappeared, invisibility cloak in his talons.

"Thank you," Alder said calmly, accepting the cloak from the phoenix. Albus noticed a glint of silver that was not cloak, and knew that the phoenix gave her more than the cloak.

"I had hoped we'd come off at better terms," Alder said, as she made her way over to the fireplace, "but, seeing as you are uncooperative…" she trailed off. Instead, she shrugged, grabbed some floo powder and disappeared into the fireplace.

Minerva, whom Dumbledore shortly forgot was there, shot him a disappointed look, and left his office.

"Flicker!" Zuma barked as soon as she walked into the living room.

"Yes, Mistress?" Flicker asked, cringing slightly at her angry tone. Zuma noticed this and slumped.

"Sorry Flicker. I don't intend to bring my anger out on you," Zuma apologized.

"Tis fine, Miss Alder. Things not go well with Headmaster?" Flicker asked.

"No. That's why we're leaving. Have everything packed, and have the one of the house elves come with us."

"Yes, Miss Alder."

When Flicker disappeared with a soft 'pop', Zuma sat down on the couch with a huff.

"Honestly," Zuma sighed.

"Things not go well?"

Zuma glanced up to see Zeligius standing in the doorway, Harry in his arms.

"No. That old coot won't see reason. Says that Sirius Black doesn't deserve a trial. So, we are going to break him out of prison and flee the country."

"Going that far?" Zeligius asked, slightly amused.

"I am not going to let an innocent man rot in prison. There are those who deserve it more than he does. Like Bakura." She spat the name like it was venom on her tongue.

Zeligius raised an eyebrow. "Why, what did he do?"

"Killed Garm's parents, killed an innocent Jedi and his two Padawan, and has a bounty on my head. Not to mention, Draks, now a Sith Lord, had taken him as an apprentice."

"I don't exactly have a clean slate either, Zumi," Zeligius said.

"Yeah, I won't forget that soon," Zuma said heatedly.

"Mummy? Why mad at Daddy?" Harry asked.

"Mummy's just mad because things didn't go her way," Zeligius said, "and because Daddy did something very mean to Mummy that she hasn't forgiven yet."

"Oh," Harry said.

Before anything else could be said, Flicker reappeared, with Shadow popping in right after.

"Sir, Miss, the ship is ready. Shadow will be accompanying yous to wherever yous goes," Flicker announced.

"Thank you, Flicker," Zuma said.

Padfoot paced his cell, wondering, not for the first time, when they were going to give him his trail.

Surely the war must be over by now? They were bringing in people by the dozens- Death Eater or not. At least they would get trails. Padfoot didn't know if he would ever get his.

A low purr of an engine interrupted Padfoot's thoughts. He moved over to the cell door and poked his muzzle through the bars. Something big was flying over Azkaban, but Padfoot couldn't identify what it was.

A soft 'pop' was heard, and Padfoot drew his muzzle away from the bars and turned to see a house elf in his cell.

"Shadow is here to safe Mr. Sirius Black," the house elf declared quietly.

Padfoot stood up on his hind legs- and transformed into Sirius Black.

"What? Why?" Sirius asked.

"Shadow has no time to explain. Mr. Noben or Miss Alder will," the house elf said, coming up to him and grabbing a hold of his clothing. Before Sirius could ask anything else, there was a soft 'pop' and the two of them appeared in the strange flying thing.

Two pale faces with black hair, one man and one woman, turned to look at him.

"You might want to sit down," warned the woman, as they turned back to the controls.

Sirius stumbled over to a seat, and sat down.

"Pa'foo'!" came a happy cry from the seat next to his. Sirius turned to see Harry Potter buckled up in a car seat (it was only thanks to Lily he knew what it was) and smiling happily at him.

"Hello, Prongslet," Sirius said, smiling briefly, then he turned to the front. "What is this thing?"

"This is the Perseverance, my ship," the woman said. "It's a Corellian Freighter. Though, you don't know what that means, considering we're from another galaxy."

"What?" Sirius asked faintly.

"We'll explain once we get Remus Lupin," the man said.

Curled up on a mattress was Remus Lupin. He sighed to himself sadly; he had just had another full moon without his pack. It was saddening for Remus, and it hurt him and the wolf.

A low hum of an engine interrupted his thoughts. Remus' head perked up. Who was out there? How did they find him?

Remus' thoughts were interrupted by a knocking sound. Wand drawn, Remus made his way to the door and opened it. To his surprise, he was met with a young woman holding a familiar baby.

"Moo'ey!" Harry cried happily, reaching for the werewolf.

"You must be Remus Lupin. I'm Zumatra Alder, Harry's new mother," the woman introduced.

"Yes," Remus said, blinking to get his bearings straight.

"I need you to come with me and Harry. All will be explained later. Shadow will have your things packed and ready to go," the woman said.

Remus turned to see a house elf packing his things quickly with its magic. All Remus could do was blink stupidly.

"Come on," the woman said, gesturing with her head towards the strange contraption that was standing a few feet from his home.

Could he trust this woman? But then again, she had Harry, and the young boy seemed to be in perfect health, according to his senses. And he seemed to be happy with the woman whom was holding him.

So, knowing that he had this one chance of having a pack again, the werewolf followed the woman towards the strange contraption and up the ramp.

"Welcome aboard the Perseverance," the woman said.

"What is this?" Remus asked.

"A type of space ship. Specifically, a Corellian Freighter. Though, you probably wouldn't know, considering Zeligius and I are from another galaxy," the woman replied with a shrug. "Don't worry. All will be explained in due time. But first, you must know this: Sirius Black is innocent."

"What makes you say that?" Remus asked.

"Think about it. What makes Sirius innocent? What makes him so different from the rest of his family?"

Remus mulled over the questions. "But surely…?" he hesitantly asked.

"Logic seems to be the weak point of the Wizarding World," the woman said. "Sirius Black is as innocent as you are, Remus Lupin. And that's not counting the werewolf in you."

"How did you…?"

"How did I know? Sirius told me."

"But Sirius is in Azkaban!" Remus pointed out.

"Am I now?" came a familiar voice. Remus turned to see Sirius standing at a doorway, his arms crossed.

"How…? How?" Remus asked.

"Don't underestimate a house elf's magic," Sirius said. "And yes, I am innocent. It was Peter who betrayed James and Lily."

"Little Peter? But why? How?"

"Yes. For Voldemort. And he was the Secret Keeper. I was only a decoy," Sirius replied.

"Okay, enough chatter. We've got to leave," the woman holding Harry said. She led the way to the cockpit of the ship. She placed Harry into a car seat, buckling him up. Sirius sat down in the seat next to Harry, and Remus sat down on the seat opposite.

 _Please vote for what Harry's House should be! It's on my profile page!_


	6. Chapter 5: Into Hiding

**Chapter Five**

 **Into Hiding**

The ocean stretched as far as the eye could see. Sirius and Remus stared in wonderment, looking out at the vast blue expanse.

Making sure that Zuma had everything under control, Zeligius took Sirius and Remus to the lounge, where he explained everything, including the bit where Dumbledore refused to let Sirius have a trial.

"He what?" Sirius roared, slamming his hands on the table. Remus flinched, but Zeligius remained calm. "Why won't he let me have a trial?"

"Apparently because he was under the influence that you are Voldemort's right-hand man," Zeligius explained.

"But he _knew!_ He _knew_ I was the decoy! After all, he was the one to come up with the idea of using the Fedelius Charm to hide Lily and James."

"Unless someone is impersonating Dumbledore, there is no way that Dumbledore would let that happen," Remus said.

"Well, it seems like your headmaster isn't all that he seems to be," Zeligius stated coolly. "In fact, he originally wanted Harry to grow up in an abusive and neglectful home."

"Why would he do that?" Remus asked.

"So that the boy would be shaped into the hero Dumbledore wants him to be," Zeligius said.

That made the two Marauders fall silent. They could hardly believe that Dumbledore could do such a thing.

Zeligius nodded his head. "Zumi had a look inside the old man's head. Apparently, he is not the man you consider Light."

"So, he's gray then?" Remus asked.

"No, he's not gray. And he claims to be Light," the male Jedi said, shaking his head.

"Well, what do we do now?" Sirius asked, slumping in his seat.

"We are moving to America," Zeligius said. "It is a fairly large country, and it should hide us in plain sight. As for what state, we were thinking Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. Its right in the middle of Pennsylvania, and has two amusement parks close by. We thought it would be great to raise Harry there."

With the cloaking device on, the two Jedi landed the ship in a stretch of country that seemed to be unused. The house-elf transported them to just outside city of Harrisburg, where the four adults and one child began their investigations, looking for a proper place to live.

Remus managed to find the magical community of Harrisburg, and the realtor there showed them the magical houses.

They found one to their liking. It was a building with four stories and a basement. The first floor was what the group envisioned to be a café. It was roomier than it seemed, with an already built in bar. The backroom showed to be a kitchen with a built-in fridge and freezer room.

The second floor of the shop/house was the living room, library, kitchen, and dining room for the people living in it. The third floor consisted of three bedrooms with bathrooms, and the fourth floor consisted of another bedroom and the master bedroom. The basement was empty, and the two Jedi planned on making it their training area.

Satisfied with their choosing, Zuma and Zeligius signed their names in the contract, realizing they would have to get married to make it both of theirs. That thought made Zuma blush slightly.

Of course, they requested that the muggle repelling charm be taken off, so that they would have more customers. While the magical realtor initially refused, she understood what they were trying to get to.

So, the order of the removal of the muggle repelling charm in issue, the four adults decided on what to do with the café, whilst Shadow brought in their things.

"What should the theme be?" Remus asked, pad of paper in hand.

"Well, to make these two feel more at home, how about a space theme?" Sirius suggested. The two Jedi glanced at each other.

"How about the Solar Eclipse Café," Zuma added, liking the idea.

"Perfect!" Sirius said, barking with laughter. Harry clapped his hands and giggled at Sirius.

It didn't take long for the four adults to plan, with Harry agreeing with the adults.

It would be like this: the interior of the café would be painted black with white specks to represent the night sky. Over each table would be a planet lamp. The windows would have star stickers on them, and the door would be painted black.

With that in mind, the four adults would have to find people willing to help build up their vision.

A month had passed, and the Solar Eclipse Café opened. They had hired a chef, while the four of them were servers, taking shifts to watch Harry as well.

Slowly, but surely, the Solar Eclipse Café became a popular place.

As time dragged on, Remus and Sirius (who had gotten a new wand) taught the two Jedi magic, while the two Jedi taught Remus and Sirius whatever they could.

 _Zuma collapsed on to the ground, exhausted. Above her stood her opponent- Darth Malice. He looked at her with partial sadness, but it was obscured by his mask._

" _Kill the families," a metallic voice rasped. Malice nodded, and walked over to the escape pods. Zuma watched as the young Darth activated the destruction button for the escape pods._

 _Her heart faltered as each button was pressed, each family was mercilessly killed. It was all her fault. She couldn't hold against her own against Darth Malice._

 _Well, she did well, up to the point where Malice activated the other end of his lightsaber and bested her. But what would have happened had she defeated Malice? Would she have saved the families? Or would she have to face Malice's companion, Darth Malak?_

 _Zuma turned her head to look at Darth Malak, who watched the explosions with a blank expression. His lower jaw was gone, replaced by a metallic one. His arms were crossed over his broad chest._

 _Hearing footsteps approach, Zuma turned to see Malice approach her._

" _Kill her," Malak said, his metallic voice easily heard over the sound of blaring sirens._

 _Malice easily picked Zuma up. He walked over to the empty port, where the escape pods once were- now there was nothing but empty space._

" _Any last requests?" Malice asked, holding Zuma by the throat, her back facing the empty space._

 _Zuma hesitated. Then, with narrowed eyes, she ordered her last request:_

" _Take off your mask."_

 _Malice took his mask off. And there stood her fellow Jedi, Zeligius. Someone whom she thought was dead._

" _No," she croaked. Zeligius gave her a sad smile, then stabbed her with one end of the lightsaber into her chest._

 _Red-hot, excruciating pain shot through her, and her vision faded to black. She felt Malice- no, Zeligius release her, pushing her into space, as everything faded into nothingness._

Zuma shot up, awake, with a gasp, her chest stinging with the echo of pain.

"Zumi, are you alright?" Zeligius asked from the bed next to her. He must have come from his room to check up on her.

"I- I," Zuma stammered, not sure if she should lie or not. Arms circled around her, and Zeligius pulled Zuma into his chest. Zuma tensed, not used to being close to him. One hand held her there while the other threaded through her hair.

"It's alright, Zumi. I'm here," he soothed, petting her hair. "Now what was this nightmare about?"

"You killing me," Zuma said bluntly. Might as well tell him the truth.

Zuma felt Zeligius tense, then pull away slightly.

"Zuma," he said.

"Don't apologize," Zuma snapped. "No matter how many times you apologize, it won't change what happened."

"I know. I can't stop thinking about it, Zumatra. About you. When I saw the light extinguished from your eyes, I fell lower than ever before. I want nothing more to cherish that light. To stand beside you, always, in the heavenly aura of your glow. It's now my mission to keep that beacon shining forever, as it will inside my heart."

Zuma felt her heart clench. She stared at the shadow of his face, his blue eyes staring into her gray ones. She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't joking. But what if he was lying? He easily lied about his own death, and hid himself as Malice so well.

"You- do you mean it?" she asked.

"Of course. When I heard that you were alive, I knew I had to find you," Zeligius said.

"I- I thought you wanted to bring me back to the Jedi," Zuma whispered.

"I did, but that was not the only reason. I wanted to see for myself that you were still alive," Zeligius admitted, his hand moving from her hair to cup her face. "I never thought I'd chase the one I love to the Unknown Regions."

"You love me?"

"Is that so much a surprise after what I said?"

"Bu- but love? I thought- the Code forbids attachments," Zuma stuttered.

"But you know that most of the Knights and Padawans back at the Temple had attachments," Zeligius said with a chuckle. "And yet, here you are with Harry as an attachment."

Zuma was glad it was dark, for it hid her blush. "I couldn't just leave him!" she protested. "Not in such an abusive and neglectful environment!"

"I don't expect you to," Zeligius said in a soft voice. "But I thought that you might send him somewhere else to live, and not take him in yourself."

"You and I both know he's Force-sensitive," Zuma said, calming down slightly. "And that he has so much potential."

"That he does," Zeligius mused. "As much potential as Revan had."

"Do you think he'll turn out like my brother?" Zuma asked. This thought had been nagging her ever since she found out Revan was her brother, and then blood adopting Harry.

"In some ways," Zeligius said, after a moment of thought. "Let's just hope that he doesn't follow the same path as Revan."

 _Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, but this is mostly a filler chapter. Next, we will have a time skip, to where Harry gets his letter._

 _Also, the reason why you are choosing between just Gryffindor and Slytherin is because I have ideas of where to head with those Houses. And yes, Harry is learning a lot, but, he doesn't share the want of knowledge like other Ravenclaws do._


	7. Chapter 6 The Letter

**Chapter Six**

 **The Letter**

 _10 years later_

Harry ducked the red lightsaber that his father wielded, and countered the strike with his own green lightsaber. The blade would have sliced his father's arm off hadn't the lightsaber been in practice mode.

"Very good Harry," Zeligius commented, backing away and deactivating his lightsaber. Harry stepped back and deactivated his own lightsaber.

"Thanks, dad," Harry said. He and Zeligius had been dueling for the past hour, and he was beginning to tire.

"Keep it up, and you'll be able to keep up with your mother and I," Zeligius said, and Harry nodded. Zeligius smiled, and came up to Harry to ruffle his hair.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's see what your mother and your uncles are up to."

Harry followed his father up the steps, to the Café. There, he spotted his uncles working as servers. Not wanting to disturb their work, Harry and Zeligius went upstairs to their living area to find Zumatra.

Once there, Harry spotted his mother on the couch with mail in hand.

"Harry, come here," Zuma said, patting the seat next to her. Harry came over and sat down next to his mother.

"What's up, Mom?" Harry asked.

"Here," she said, handing Harry a parchment envelope.

"My Hogwarts letter!" He exclaimed. He read the address written on the parchment:

 _Mr. H. Noben-Alder_

 _Top Right Bedroom,_

 _Solar Eclipse Café_

 _Harrisburg, Pennsylvania_

Ripping open the envelope, Harry read the contents.

"Can I really go, Mum?" Harry asked. "I mean, there is a really good school here in America."

"It's where your parents and your uncles went to school," Zeligius said. "And don't worry. We'll be there."

"What do you mean, Dad?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall sent us a message, saying that they are starting a new curriculum. I'll be teaching combat training, while your mom is teaching Language Arts," Zeligius explained.

"Remus and Sirius are going to take care of the Café while we're away," Zuma said.

"Is that a good idea?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, Big Mama will keep an eye on them," his mother said. Big Mama was a dark-skinned, very kind, solid older woman. She was a witch, and an owl Animagus. She was nicknamed after Big Mama in _The Fox and The Hound._ She had taken to the unusual family instantly, being a muggle born witch. Everyone in the family and who served at the café had given her this name, as she reminded them of owl from the Disney movie. She had become like a mother to Zuma, Zeligius, Remus, and Sirius, all of whom either didn't grow up with a mother (Zuma, Zel, and Remus), or didn't have a nice mother (Sirius), and a grandmother to Harry.

"But how are we going to get everything?" Harry asked.

"We'll get the simpler things from here," Zuma said

Harry and his parents walked into Harrisburg's Magical Alley, which was just around the corner of the Solar Eclipse Café. They had to pass through two trees that guarded the entrance way of the Magical Alley. Slipping through the gap between the trees that was large enough to let a giant through, Harry and his parents made their way into Harrisburg's Magical Alley.

From his parents' description of Diagon Alley, Harrisburg's Magical Alley was more modern then the English version, yet still held the olden time feel to it.

Zuma and Zeligius first led Harry to the shop that sold trunks. Harry chose a three-compartment trunk, that, with a tap of a wand, could shrink down. It looked like an ordinary trunk, however, there were three locks to indicate the three compartments.

It took them all afternoon to gather up all the supplies needed for Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Then, finally, it was time to get his wand.

He did not want to wait to go to England to get his wand. So, the two adults took Harry to the local wand shop.

"Good evening," said the man in the shop. "Starting Ilvermorny?" the man asked, flicking his wand to let the measuring tape begin its purpose.

"No. Hogwarts. I was born in England," Harry said, as the measuring tape measured him. "But my parents moved to America when I was a year old."

"Ah, well, it doesn't matter where you go to school. As long as you have a good wand to accompany you…" the man trailed off as he went in search of the perfect wand for Harry.

He returned moments later with a stack of boxes in his arms.

"Here we are then. Let's see which one will be your match," the man said, setting the boxes down on the desk. He took one from the top of the pile, opened the box, and handed Harry the wand inside.

"Beech with dragon-heartstring," the man recited. Harry flicked the wand, and shattered the vase that stood on top a bookshelf.

"Nope," the man said, snatching the wand from Harry. Then he gave Harry another wand.

"Pine with phoenix feather." Didn't work out either. Neither did "fir with unicorn hair," or 'oak with thunderbird feather."

As the pile of wands grew and grew, the wandmaker seemed to get more and more excited.

"It seems like phoenix feather matches you best," the man observed. "But what wand wood?"

Blackthorn. English oak. Ash. Alder (he had a laugh at that one). Then finally…

"Holly with phoenix-feather," the man presented. He gave Harry the wand, and he had to prevent himself from snatching the wand from the man's hand. Harry could _feel_ the connection immediately, and as soon as he took the wand, he felt a tingling sensation in his arm. Harry flicked the wand, and green and red sparks flew out of the wand's tip.

"Excellent, excellent!" the wandmaker cried, clapping his hands together. "But rather curious."

"What is curious?" Zeligius asked.

"Well, I did not originally make this wand. It comes from Ollivander's. However, a strange man brought this in, claiming that it would find its owner here. The fact is, is that the phoenix that gave the wand its feather, gave another feather. Just one other. What is curious is that the owner of the wand of the other feather gave Harry that scar," said the wandmaker, pushing away Harry's bangs and looking at the faded scar.

Zuma and Zeligius looked at each other in alarm.

"Look, don't go telling anyone that Harry Potter was here, alright," Zuma said.

"Yes. Yes of course," the man said. "But you'll be taking the wand?"

"Might as well. After all, it is Harry's match," Zeligius said, handing over seven galleons for the wand.

The days ticked down, and Harry knew he was going to leave soon. A week before the final day, the day he would ride the train to Hogwarts, his mother and father and him would stay at the Leaky Cauldron to adjust to the time zone. After all, England was 6 hours ahead of Pennsylvania.

Remus and Sirius told Harry loads of stories of Hogwarts, and Harry couldn't wait to get started at the magic school.

As his birthday approached, Harry and his family had a quiet celebration. It wasn't that Harry didn't have friends, but he was leaving them behind and going to England, where he was going to make new friends.

Finally, the day that he and his parents were going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron arrived. Instead of going by plane, his parents ordered an international portkey, which would take them directly to the alley at Charring Cross Road, right by the Leaky Cauldron.

So, he packed everything neatly into his trunk, including his lightsaber. He knew he shouldn't be bringing it with him, but his parents were, so why not him?

Closing the trunk, he tapped his wand against the trunk and it shrunk down to pocket size. No, he wasn't using his own magic, it was just an application that the trunk had.

Shoving the trunk into his pocket, he raced down the stairs to where his parents and uncles were waiting. He ran up to Sirius and hugged him tightly.

"Remember all the pranks we planned for the whole school, alright?" Sirius reminded him, hugging him back.

"I will," Harry mumbled into Sirius' shoulder. Then he turned to give Remus a hug, just as tight as Sirius' was.

"We'll see each other again soon, Harry," Remus said, returning the hug.

"I know," Harry said, pulling away from the werewolf.

"Ready to go?" his mother asked.

"Ready!" Harry said, almost enthusiastically. Sure, his parents were going to be there, but he will miss his uncles.

"Alright then, let's go."

Harry followed his parents down the stairs and out the café. It was still too early for customers, but Big Mama was already there. Harry paused, then rushed over to give her a giant hug. Big Mama chuckled.

"Stay safe, alright, Harry dear?" Big Mama told him.

"I'll try," Harry said, pulling away.

"Good enough," Big Mama said, ruffling his messy hair.

"Come on, Harry," Zuma called, and Harry hurried over to his mother.

Together with his father, the three of them walked out of the café and into the neighboring alleyway, where Zeligius pulled out a shoe from his pocket and Harry and Zuma each grabbed hold of the shoe.

"We leave in three- two- one-"

Harry nearly yelped when he felt himself being pulled behind the navel and yanked away from all that was familiar…

He landed with a thud on the ground, stumbling like a drunkard. His parents were in a similar situation.

"I think I much prefer our way of traveling," Zeligius commented, gathering himself and pocketing the shoe again, "despite how much quicker this is."

Zuma groaned out her agreement, and Harry shook his head, trying to get rid of the cobwebs.

Once they gathered themselves, the three of them walked out of the alleyway and down Charring Cross Road to their destination.

Harry noticed that many people avoided the dingy looking pub, mostly because they couldn't see it. But with magic in his veins, he could.

Walking into the Leaky Cauldron, the bartender greeted them.

"Good to see you two again," said the bartender to Harry's parents. Zuma and Zeligius shared a look, surprised that the bartender remembered them after ten years, and only having met him twice.

"Your rooms are ready," the bartender said, leading the trio up the stairs and down a hall.

"Thank you," Zuma said, as the bartender opened two rooms for them.

 _Sorry this took so long, but I had writer's block. Plus, we restated playing the Old Republic Campaign. Not started from the beginning, but picked back up where we left off. You can read the stuff Zuma, Draks, and Bakura's new crew is going through in_ _Adventure's in the Old Republic Campaign._ _That story will be updated weekly, which is whenever we play the game._

 _This story will be updated when I can update it. Poll for Harry's House is still up and running, until next week._


	8. Note

**Dear Readers of Raised by a Cyborg,**

 **I know you are all eagerly awaiting another chapter of this story, however, I am going to be rewriting it yet again.**

 **Turns out, the GM of our Old Republic Campaign had restarted the Campaign, and we continued playing where we last left of, but this time, with three new players; as four previous players, had left.**

 **I won't be starting the story again until the Spring or the Summer. I will either write from the point of Darth Malak's defeat/the destruction of the Star Forge/the celebration of Revan's Victory, or from the end of the Dark Wars.**

 **It will depend on whether we end it at Malak's defeat, and start the Campaign over again, or if we do go all the way to the Dark Wars.**

 **Thank you for understanding,**

 **TimeWolfSaphira**


End file.
